


Falling Fast

by Night_Owl99



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl99/pseuds/Night_Owl99
Summary: Beca has fallen rather suddenly for her co-worker of 3 years Chloe. Will she do anything or just let herself crush in silence?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy :)

It is a typical Tuesday for Beca, meaning it will be slow in the morning but busier in the afternoon. Beca has been working at Riverside Golf Club for over three years now and has worked the Tuesday morning shift for just about as long. She has grown to love her Tuesday’s even though some of the people are grumpy old men, most of them are nice and okay tippers. 

She likes Tuesday’s and Wednesday’s this year because she had rather suddenly developed a crush on the beer cart girl Chloe. Chloe had worked at Riverside for over five years now; she has worked here while also going to school to become a nurse. Chloe and Beca have built a pretty good friendship over the last few years. However, since Beca’s newfound crush, Beca can’t seem normal around Chloe; she always trips over her words or even her own damn feet. Chloe chuckles to herself while she waits for Beca to rethink what she might say or how she wants to word it. Beca tries her best to play it cool around Chloe and only freaks out to Stacie through texts. Although Stacie isn’t much help for Beca other than letting her talk about Chloe all the time, Stacie mainly tells her that she  **A** : Has got it really bad for Chloe and  **B** : She needs to make a move. Beca spends a good couple weeks crushing hardcore over Chloe, trying her best not to make too much of a fool out of herself at work and trying her best not to sound so dopey in love with Chloe to Stacie...both she fails at.

However, one Tuesday before her shift is over; she hears that Chloe has broken up with her boyfriend and thinks that now is her chance to come clean about her crush and make a move. Well, she thinks that over for a few days and bugs the shit out of Stacie with that same thought too, until Stacie lights a fire under Beca’s ass through text.

“Dude, go for it. What’s the worst that can happen? She says no.” 

“Yes, she can say no, and she can never want to talk to me again, and she might think I’m a creep. Stace, I still have to work with her after it is all said in done, I need to plan this right.” 

“Fine, be a big puss and don’t do anything but at least stop acting like a lovesick puppy Bec, it’s not very becoming of you,” Stacie replies.

Beca rolls her eyes at Stacies last text then sees a new text from her co-worker, asking if she can switch times next Tuesday, Beca hates working nights, but for Suzi, she will. Plus, she will have more time with Chloe, so why not have a good Tuesday night. That’s when her plan hits her. She will just ask Chloe to have a few beers after work... at work; she’s done it before, why not do it again. Tuesday shows up rather quickly, and Beca is hardly ready to talk to Chloe all shift. Beca walks into the grill area and is met with the usual busy as shit Tuesday night crowd. In the garage, she can see that Chloe is loading up the beer cart, getting ready to go out on the course again. Chloe smiles at Beca and walks into the grill cage with a picture of an orange kitten loaded up on her phone.

“Bec look what I got last night, I think I want to name him Simba,” Chloe chirps.

“Cute kitten Chlo, great name too. What getting too lonely in your apartment now, also couldn’t convince yourself to get a dog yet?” Beca laughs

“Cats are cute too, Beca, I know you love your dog, but cats make great pets too” Chloe pushes Beca’s arm.

“Simba looks adorable, no doubt there,” Beca says

“What’s got you working a night shift Bec? Miss me too much after you go home normally?” Chloe says

“Yeah, so much so that Suzi could even feel it, I guess, so she texted me, begging me to take her shift to make me feel better” Beca laughs. 

“Awww, feels so good to know I’m loved. Okay, time for me to get out there, don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.” Chloe states 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Beca states. 

Beca watches Chloe go back into the garage, and she thinks that might be the first normal conversation she has had with Chloe in weeks. Beca heads into the garage and fills a bucket of ice up, then heads back to the pop machine and dumps the ice everywhere. She looks up to see she had forgotten to take the lid off the pop machine. And just like that, bad luck Beca is back. Chloe is on her way out of the garage on the cart when she looks over at Beca and smiles.

“Hey, at least it wasn’t water or pop.” Chloe says

Beca shakes her head and gets ready for the big rush she is about to have. Luckily, the rest of her shift goes by pretty quickly, and no more embarrassing moments happen. Beca starts to close up, and so does Chloe. Beca knows that now is her chance to see if Chloe wants to hang out after work, she has to make her move fast.

“Hey, Chloe, you plus me, plus that golf cart, and a few beers after work in about thirty minutes? Beca asks with finger guns 

“Really, Beca, you want to stay here longer after our shifts are up?” Chloe laughs 

“Well, I mean I was going to catch the last bit on the sunset and have a beer or two on the top of the hill, figured I’d be nice and ask you, you do you though… don’t want to hold you back from whatever amazing plans you have after work. Don’t want to keep you from Simba.” Beca states

“I was joking, Bec, sure I’ll join you for some beer and a view on hole 14 after we close up.” Chloe says

Beca smiles and starts closing at hyper speed, trying to get everything done so she can get to the sunset part of her night, the part she has been looking forward to since she thought of this plan on Saturday. 

“I’m heading upstairs to do dishes and drop my money; I’ll buy the beer out the cooler, what would you like?” Beca asks

“Aww, my hero, buying me beer too. I’ll take a couple Truly or whatever you are having; want to split something to eat too?” Chloe asks.

Beca blushes. “Sure, I’ll see what I can find upstairs to eat while I do my dishes. I think we have some pizza left from yesterday.”

Beca rushes upstairs and starts her dishes and drops her money for the night; she looks around in the fridge to see what food is still around. She grabs leftover pizza and some chocolate along with a 12 pack of Truly. She pulls her wallet out, grabs a 20 dollar bill, and grabs a sticky note writing that she took the 12 pack of Truly and saying this should cover it. Beca must admit working at Riverside had its benefits; this was one of them. Beca hops on the elevator and heads back to the garage with her arms full of treats; she bounces through the door and sees Chloe has a cart parked ready to go.

“Well, looks like my chariot awaits, come on, let’s get to 14 before the sun is gone, dork,” Beca states getting everything into the cart. 

“Damn, get enough stuff upstairs, let go, I was promised beer, food, and a sunset.” Chloe laughs

Chloe drives them to the top of the hill at number 14, and Beca breaks out the pizza for them to start eating, and the Truly’s for them to start drinking. Beca and Chloe make light conversation while watching the sunset.

“So how often do you do this after work, Bec?” Chloe asks

“Umm, well, depends. If I work a night shift, then just about every time, but normally I hop the fence right there with a few buddies and watch the sunset, then head home.” Beca states

“That’s cool, I’ve only done this once, and it was because I was looking for my ID card, thought I lost it somewhere on the course and was stopped at the top of this hill just as sunset was happening. I found my ID card in the crack of the seat right as the sun was going down.” Chloe says

“Damn Chlo, talk about good luck,” Beca laughs.

Beca and Chloe watch the sun fully go down and finish their pizza plus their drinks. Beca throws the pizza box away, and Chloe takes off in the cart in the other direction. Beca humors Chloe and chases after her.

“You smart-ass, get back here, I am not walking back to the clubhouse. Chloe, get your ass back here.” Beca yells

Chloe spins around and pulls up to Beca with a big grin on her face.

“Hahahahaha, real funny joker. Glad you had fun, dork.” Beca pushes Chloe

Chloe starts driving them back to the clubhouse; Beca notices that Chloe is shivering, so she takes her hoodie off and hands it to Chloe. Chloe smiles and quickly puts it on. They pull back into the garage and pull the door shut behind them. They both crack open another Truly and start having light conversation. Beca halfheartedly listens while looking around the garage, taking in her life, and she starts to daydream. 

Here Beca sits in the back corner of the garage on the beer cart listening to Chloe talk about how college is going. They both are clocked out for the night and are now drinking a couple of beers before heading there separate ways. Beca is staring into ocean blue eyes, trying her best not to move her line of vision down to her lips, while also trying to pick up on what the conversation has moved onto. Beca had been so lost in thought that she had stopped listening to what Chloe was saying. Beca thinks fuck it and decides that she is just going to do it. So she leans in and grabs Chloe by her hoodie, ready to kiss her when she hears her name.

Beca blinks and comes back from her daydream and is met with the same cobalt eyes as in her daydream.

“Hmm, sorry, I was thinking about sex… I mean death… god damn I mean school, and I zoned out there for a few. What were you saying, Chloe?” Beca stammered 

“I was saying I kinda need some advice and thought you seemed like a good person to ask, but now I kind of want to know about your daydream,” Chloe laughs. 

“I am a mess of a human, Chloe, but let’s see what I can come up with.”

“Okay, well, you see, I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago, as you know, but I think I made a mistake; I kinda want to reach out to him again. What I’m saying is, should I risk it and try again?” Chloe askes 

“Look, Chloe, go with your heart; the rest should all fall in place.” Beca smiles.

At that moment, Beca’s crush on Chloe changes, yes she still finds her attractive, but Beca now feels the crush change; she doesn’t feel the panic in her anymore or the antsy feeling that was running through her veins. She feels more relaxed and calm. Beca knows that nothing will happen with Chloe other than the friendship they have built over the last three years, and Beca must admit she feels pretty damn content with that. 


End file.
